Just Keep Breathing
by crazybluephantom
Summary: Jacob thinks about Bella, about how things should of been and his favorite memory of her. song fic to Mayday Parade's "One Man Drinking Games", i guess you could say it's J/B


Hey guys! It's been a while. A real long while…ha. Well I figured I'd try to start writing some new stuff, so here it goes.

The Characters do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful and talented Stephanie Meyer. The song "One Man Drinking Games" belongs to the awesome Dudes of MayDay Parade.

* * *

Jacob ran and ran until he reached a cliff. It had been days since he last stopped. Exhausted he collapsed onto the grass. He was sick of the voices in his head, the rest of the pack calling to him, they quieted down for the most part, but he could still hear what they where saying to each other. Apparently Seth was giving updates to Bella… it annoyed him, but at the same time gave him comfort that she still cared. Well, she cared for the moment, in a few weeks; she would forget him forever.

Jacob sighed and stared off into the sunset, how he missed her. He should have made his good-bye memorable; he shouldn't have just run off with out telling her. He knew how he wanted that goodbye to go, he had dreamed of it so many times.

He would run to her house, climb the fence, and go through her window,

And we said it would be funny to keep me hanging in suspense

Then I'd run over to your house and I'd scale the chain link fence

That borders your back yard and then I'd climb through your window

He would tell her that he loved her and they would have said good-bye the way it should have always been between them.

And I'd whisper that I love you as you fall out of your clothes

And we'd lay there in the darkness like the dream of you I had

And they would think of the time they had left together, knowing it was a only a very short time,

Where we captured all the fireflies and knew what time we had

Could be counted on our fingertips that almost made you cry

You let me hold you tightly as we said all our goodbyes, And

But no, that's not how it went, in the end the bloodsucker got her. Jacob could not believe that Bella couldn't see it. That leech had never loved her more than he did, she could just never see it, because either she was truly blind to the truth, or she just didn't want to admit it… Now he would never know.

May I say I loved you more?

May I say I loved you more?

Jacob came out of his daydream, it was nighttime now, the stars that were so beautiful reminded him of Bella's eyes, sparkling through the darkness. He missed those eyes so much. Hell, he missed everything about her. How could he not? She was his soul mate, they should have grown old together, had children and grand children.

She knew that, she had seen it, the night he made her realize how much she really did love him. That was the clearest memory in his mind.

They had just held each other, the built up feelings all coming out. And for once, she didn't seem so cold, or distant, for once, she was his.

And it must have been an hour that I clutched you in my arms

And I must have said the right things because you instantly felt warm

His stomach almost dropped when he told her he had to leave. She had tears in her eyes, not wanting it to end, not wanting to say goodbye.

And you heard my heart stop beating and you wanted not to cry

As your sympathetic whispers they told a tale of bad goodbyes

Then he started laughing, he didn't really know why, he was just happy that she knew what he had known all along. Then, he swore it, he saw her smile. They both knew that this was going to have to last them. In the back of both their minds, they knew it was the end.

And You swore you saw me laughing and I swore I saw you smile

And this time we've spent together was meant to last us quite a while

That was the real last happy memory, the last piece of the REAL Bella that he kept in his mind. It was how he would always remember her until the day he died, and even if she didn't realize it, she had saved him. She was the reason he kept going everyday, because he would love her until the day _she_ died.

As I take this piece of you with me I'll carry to my grave

Knowing that for someone you're an angel sent to save

"_God Bella, Please don't do it. Stay alive, stay breathing, and stay so you can be with me, I love you, please why can't you see that?"_ Jacob thought to himself. He didn't care if the others could hear him, they should be use to it by now, besides surviving, it was all he thought about.

(Keep breathing my angel, if you go down I go with you)

May I saw I loved you more?

Jacob couldn't take it anymore; he took off like a rocket, trying to run away from his own mind.

(Keep Breathing, Just Keep Breathing)

If Bella wasn't going to be around for him, then he wasn't going to be around for anyone. After all, she was the only one who had ever really mattered to him. She just could never see it.

(Keep breathing my angel, if you go down I go with you)

May I saw I loved you more?

He kept Running, he didn't know to where, but he ran, and ran, and ran.

(Keep Breathing, Just Keep Breathing)

If he ran far enough, fast enough, long enough, she would become nothing more than a faint memory.

Let's drink to memories we shared

Down one to all the hopes and cares

Here's too for being unaware that you're gone

Because before too long you'll be a memory

He just had to forget, he knew that she had.

Let's drink to memories we shared

Before too long you'll be a memory

Down one to all the hopes and cares

He just had to keep running.

Because before too long you'll be a memory

Here's too for being unaware that you're gone

Because before too long you'll be a memory

Because before too long you'll be a memory

* * *

Thanks for reading, Let me know what you think.


End file.
